There's Always One Case That Changes Everything
by ilazbotron
Summary: Booth and Brennan have managed to work things out between them...or so they think. What will happen when a deadly decision means everything changes?  not a great summary, I know.  Eventual B&B. Please read and review! Rated T because it can be.


_Hello there! If you've read any of my other fics, then hello again! If not, hello! Hehe.  
I'm not going to put a summary as I'll just end up spoiling the cliffhangers I will undoubtedly write in ;D  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Bones, or its characters. If I did...B&B would have happened long ago._

**There's Always One Case That Changes ****Everything**

**Chapter One-**Another Day, Another Case

Brennan sighed as her keys clicked in the lock of her apartment door. Another day, another case, she thought. Another day watching Booth smile, another day knowing that she had no part in making him smile. Another day of faking happiness for him, another day of opening her door to the lonely apartment she called home. Shutting the door gently behind her with a soft thud, she walked over to her kitchen bench and dumped her things on it. The tap spluttered as she filled a glass with water. It was force of habit, as she wasn't really thirsty. The tap hadn't really worked properly since Booth had helped her fix it, but she didn't mind. She stared into the water, which sparkled in the soft light of the setting sun.

Suddenly things had got so **complicated**.

She had always liked Booth, she had always found him attractive. There was something so comforting about his face, his 'guy hugs'. The way he smiled so softly at her, laughed at her terrible jokes. The way they had saved and protected each other from so many terrible things. The way he never let her drive, the way he made her laugh, and the way he always seemed to push her to reveal more about herself than she ever wanted to. When they had first met, she hadn't believed in love. Not for a long time. Not since her parents left. But, over the years, her opinion on the subject changed. Booth pointed out all the wonderful things in life, the things she had once ignored. When he eventually confessed his feelings to her, she rejected him. She had wanted to let him in, but there were so many, many things that could go wrong. And she would do anything to stop herself losing him, even if that meant standing by and watching him go through life loving another woman.

She traced her fingers around the line the water made on the cold glass.

_I have a knack for screwing things up,_ she thought. _I had a chance, a real chance. And I screwed it up. As per usual. Now he's got someone else...and he won't ever give me another chance._

She remembered the look in his eyes after she had pushed him away. It was a deep hurt, not the kind you get from falling over and scraping your knee, but the heart-breaking kind. _Heart tearing,_ she told herself. _It's a muscle, not a bone._

She drank the water slowly, and planned out the rest of her evening in her head. _Take a long bath, heat something up to eat, maybe write another chapter? No_, she thought. _I'm not in the writing mood. I'm gonna go to bed early, and sleep. Hopefully the corpses will hold off their comeback tour so I can get a decent night's sleep, for once._

Her phone, which was on the bench next to her coat and bag, buzzed, breaking the gloomy silence of the apartment.

Brennan answered it.

"Brennan."

"Oh, thank goodness. Sorry to interrupt your evening, but remains have been found in a park, and, uh, we need you to help with the...identification." somebody unfamiliar said down the line. She could hear sirens in the background-whoever they were, they were presumably at the aforementioned crimescene.

"Okay," she replied, putting her keys in her pocket and picking up her bag. "Who am I speaking to?" _And why isn't Booth calling?_ she added in her head.

"FBI Agent Francis Jordan. Uh, the address of the crimescene is-"

Brennan cut her off.

"Why isn't Booth calling? He is my partner, after all. Is he there?"

"Oh, Agent Booth is on his way. He gave me your number to call. So, do you want the address, or not?" the agent said, rather inattentively.

"Yes." said Brennan, already halfway out her apartment, locking the door behind her.

As she pulled up at the crimescene, she saw Booth (having arrived there shortly before her) walking slowly towards where the remains were. She grabbed her things and hastened to catch up with him.

"Booth!" she called.

He stopped and turned around, smiling. He was holding a cardboard tray, which had 2 cups of coffee nestled safely in their holders.

"Hey, Bones. What is this, third set of recent remains this week? Must be some kind of record, right?" he said, smiling. She rolled her eyes. "Here." He handed her one of the cups. She smiled back, she couldn't help herself. His cheeriness was infectious. He grinned again.

"What are you so happy about? We're going to see a body, not going to an amusement park, Booth." she said, raising an eyebrow as she sipped her scalding-ly hot coffee-she could feel it burning its way down into the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, nothing. Hannah got permission to write an article she had wanted for a while, that's all."

Brennan smiled on the outside, but her heart wrenched inside at the mention of Hannah's name. "That's good," she said, as they walked towards the police tape. "Tell her I said congratulations."

Booth nodded. "Come on, then, Bones. These bones won't identify themselves!" Booth said, holding up the crimescene tape for Brennan to walk under. "Forensic experts first."

Brennan handed him her half-drunk coffee, and pulled on her rubber gloves.

_Another day, another case_, she thought, as she set to work.

_**Author's Ramblings:**__  
Sorry if it seems a little disconnected in the middle somewhere, I was interrupted to feed my evil cat. So, what did you think? You really should review, y'know. ;D If you actually like the Hannah character, or the Hooth coupling, you might not like this story as much as if you despise her.  
I just realised how Harry Potter-ish I am at the moment. I'm eating a chocolate frog and pumpkin soup (which is cold...it's a long story.), although not at the same time. That'd be weird. And I accidentally answered a question someone asked me today in an English accent (I'm Australian), and when my dodgy computer had a moment of mega-fail, I yelled 'Avada Kedavra!' at it. Not that it worked of course. That would be silly. Heh. I'm such a nerd.  
I promise to put the next chapter up as soon as I possibly can! (finish writing it, I mean)._

_Thanks for reading! (and a pre-emptive thankyou if you're going to review!) The blue button summons your click!_


End file.
